My sister and my story
by SeaSaria
Summary: Three things put together 1.LINK & Elena? Part I-By Epona (Elena) and 2. Be My Valentine? -By Rachel. 3. 4th of July Zelda Beach Party!-By Rachel Please enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Introduction:  
  
Sum: Zelda: My sisters story plus one  
  
Two things put together 1. LINK & Elena? Part I-By Epona(Elena) and 2. Be My Valentine?-By Rachel. The 1st one is about a conversation with Epona(Elena) and Little Link form Ocarina of Time (OOT) and Majora's Mask (MM). Pretty silly. The 2nd is a Valentines story where Malon throws a party. Link is 15 in this story. It's short and sweet. And yes! A new story by Rachel: 4th of July Zelda Beach Party!  
  
March 18,2003 Dear Reader,  
  
This will be a joint story. Mainly done by my little sister Rachel ( Aka Aryll look alike seriously). I edited it. That's all. I know it's not Valentine's Day but when this was written the computer was messed up. Sorry!! That was way back in Feb. Anyway enjoy the story, bust first listen to this conversation with me (Epona(Elena) aka Maria just Elena will do) and lil old ten year old Link.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Epona(Elena) aka Maria just Elena will do  
  
P.S. Please R&R... Read and Review. Thanks.  
  
LINK & Elena? Part I Navi: This all done by Epona(Elena). Okay. Also she don't Zelda but a lot of her original characters, like herself. Also she is Elena the Hylian (herself with pointed ears).  
  
Link: Hello I'm Little Link form Ocarina of Time (OOT) and Majora's Mask (MM). Wait a minute, I can speak?  
  
Elena: Duh, I cast a spell you're real, I'm a Hylian, and finally you say something longer than just one sentence. Silly nintendo why can't they make you talk more.  
  
Link: I don't know. I'll know I'm HOT though.  
  
Elena: Whaaaat? :0  
  
Link: You know the Hero of Time.  
  
Elena: Oh, I see, but not until seven years. you're too young to be HOT.  
  
Link: No I'm not, besides I saved a world from a Moon didn't I. Plus I'm cute. Also you're too young too.  
  
Elena: Just because I'm 4 foot 10 (the size of a Kokiri) doesn't mean I'm not seventeen 17? Because I am. See my High school ID, I'm a senior too.  
  
Link: What you're not 13? I see you're not a kid...(looks at my chest) but 17? And is that??!!(Points to my ID) 0.0  
  
Elena: Yes, in the year I was born was 1986. Japan just finishing the 1st Zelda: The Legend of Zelda. The that is my ID it's a card telling about me with a pictograph pic of me. ; )  
  
Link: Ohhhh, we don't know much about each other.  
  
Elena: I know that you don't know me, but I know you soooo...  
  
Link: We should talk let's say over at my house, with my friends of course.  
  
Elena: Which friends??  
  
Link: Zelda, Navi, Saria, Malon, Bugsy (Saria's Fairy Partner), and you.  
  
Elena: What about Ruto?? You're ex-fianceé.  
  
Link: You know about that??!!  
  
Elena: Yes, you poor little boy.  
  
Link: Thanks Let's go I have a feeling someone is listening to every word we say.  
  
Elena: Yes let's ..(pulls out my recorder and play Strawberry's (my horse) Song (It's my favorite Zelda song.... The song of Time) : )  
  
Strawberry comes running.  
  
Link: Good idea. (play's Epona song on the Ocarina of Time)  
  
Baby Epona comes running.  
  
Epona: Whinny, neigh, whatever I'm sick of not talking.  
  
Link: HOOW Epona??!!  
  
Elena: I cast a spell to make her speak.  
  
Link: Oh, nice black horse there.(petting Strawberry, he is pure black with white hair and a white star like Epona)  
  
Elena: Thanks! (getting on Strawberry) To the Kokiri Forest!  
  
Link: Hey first I have send Navi to tell the others to come my house.  
  
Elena: I all ready sent Ivan.  
  
Link: You're fairy partner??  
  
Elena: No pet Dragon.  
  
Link: 0.O Dragon???!!  
  
Elena: Yes, what it's okay with you (pause) right?.(I'm worried)  
  
Suddenly we see a huge White-blue Fairy Dragon (FYI he's a White-blue Valoo with fairy wings ) fly by with the Hyrule army at it's tail.  
  
Elena: Stop that's my dragon!!! I'll kill you if one scale is harm! (Me to the Army) Don't harm him he's only baby! (I steer Strawberry after the Hyrule army)  
  
Link: Wow that was a .... baby? (Is about to chase me when stopped by two girls on horses. One a familiar red hair and princess)  
  
Zelda: Help that Dragon, Link! He's a good Dragon he gave me flowers. Help him!!  
  
Malon: ( To The Hyrule army) Jerks' picking on a baby!!! (To Link) Don't just stand there help him!!  
  
Link: Okay ...any thing for you... I guess.(Rides off)  
  
Malon & Zelda: He was speaking to me!  
  
Navi. Anyway What will happen to Ivan?? Please R&R... Read and Review. Thanks.  
  
Next Part: Link's got soul or a club! Which is in along with this chapter: Link &Elena?  
  
The end for now .. to be cont. P.S. Please R&R... Read and Review. Thanks. 


	2. Be My Valentine

Chapter one: Be My Valentine?-By Rachel  
  
Disclaimer: Rachel doesn't own any of the Zelda characters. They belong to Nintendo. Rachel does however her own original characters. Also Epona(Elena (Me!) just edited it, okay? Another thing: I don't think Hylians celebrate Valentine's Day, do they? Enjoy.  
  
It was nearing Valentine's Day in Hyrule. Before Link didn't mind this holiday at all. Now every Valentine's Day for the past three years Link gets millions and millions of Valentines from girls. Link, being fifteen, also gets asked out on a lot of dates. He spends most of his Valentine's Day in hiding, or riding away from girls on his rust colored mare Epona. Occasionally he would go out with a girl who he knew was a nice, caring girl who liked him for who he was, like Saria.  
Link woke up on February 14, Valentine's Day and not to his surprise found his mailbox full of Valentines. There was also several bags of Valentines around his mailbox. Link only made Valentines for his closest friends. Since Epona couldn't make a Valentine for Link she just whinnied and nuzzled against his cheek. He hugged her back.  
Link waited for the girls to start coming and asking him out. A few minutes later he heard a knock on the door. Link prepared himself. He opened the door and there stood Malon. "Hello Link, hello Epona," she said, "Happy Valentine's Day!" "Happy Valentine's Day," said Link. "Do you already have plans for Valentine's Day?" asked Malon. "No," replied Link, "Not yet." "Good," she said, "because I would like for you to come to my Valentine's Day Party that I am holding at Lon Lon Ranch." "Who else is invited?" asked Link. "Princess Zelda, Saria, Princess Ruto, and some others. It is not going to be a very big party, just good friends." she told Link. "Ok," he said, "I'll go." "Good, the party starts at 10:00am," Malon told him, "See you then, bye!" "Bye," said Link.  
So by 9:30am Link was ready and rode Epona to the ranch. When he got there Malon was putting up last minute decorations. Since Link was the first one there he helped her finish. She appreciated his help. A few minutes later Saria came. "Hi Link, thank you for the beautiful Valentine," she said. "You're welcome," he said.  
Zelda came at exactly 10:00am and the others a little bit after that. Malon was right, it wasn't a very big party. So far though, it was fun. Link talked and ate Valentine cookies and candies. He also had a horse race with Zelda. Saria was the judge of it. Link rode Epona and Zelda rode her beautiful white horse Moonstar. "Go!" shouted Saria, and they were off. At first Zelda and Moonstar were in the lead. "I am going to beat you Link!" she yelled to him. But she was wrong. Near the end of the race Epona gained speed and won. "Wow! Epona is fast!" Zelda exclaimed. "Yep," said Link.  
Later Ruto came up to him and said, "Be my Valentine Link." She made it sound like he had no choice. "Err...be right back," Link said as he ran away. "Wait, come back!" Ruto yelled. Link avoided her either by helping Malon feed the cucoos and cows or by going over to see Epona.  
Link spent most of the day playing different games, hanging out with different people, and eating different foods. Malon was a good cook. She, Zelda, and Saria often traded cooking recipes.  
The horses at the ranch were also having a lot of fun. Malon put a pretty, pink bow around Epona's neck, and a red one around Moonstar's. They both looked very beautiful. That got all of the other horses attention.  
A hint of pink, purple, and orange showed in the sky. It was nearing dark. That's when the dancing started. Everyone danced while Link and Saria played their Ocarina, and Malon sang. Link danced with Saria, Zelda, and was forced to dance with Ruto. He gave the last dance to Malon. While they were dancing Epona tried to join them. Link and Malon both laughed. "Your party is great," Link told Malon, "Epona and I are having a lot of fun." "Thank you," said Malon, "I'm glad you are having fun."  
The end of the party was great. "What are you doing now?" everyone asked. "You'll see, just go sit on the grass and wait," Malon told them. So they did. They waited a few minutes when all of a sudden the night sky lit up. "Fireworks!" shouted Saria. Malon had gotten fireworks! They were all different shapes, sizes, and colors. They even had a heart shaped ones made especially for Valentine's Day.  
After the fireworks most of the people just sat and talked. A lot of people went up to thank Malon for a wonderful time. "We have something for you Malon," said Link, Saria, Zelda, and Ruto. "Ta da!" said Zelda. She presented Malon with a cute teddy bear with a heart on its tummy. "For being such a wonderful hostess," said Link. "Thank you soooo much you guys!" she said happily, hugging each of them. "You're welcome," they all said smiling.  
The party ended at ll:00pm and that's when everyone went home. When Malon went to bed she had her new teddy bear. She hugged it and thought about all the fun she had with her friends that day.  
Link rode Epona back to his house. "Wasn't that fun?" Link said to Epona. Epona whinnied in response. She still had her pink bow on. When they got home they went inside and got ready for bed. "Good night Epona," Link yawed. Epona gave a little whinny. She was half asleep already. Link blew out the candle, pulled the covers over him, and went to bed.  
  
The end  
  
Epona(Elena): Please R&R... Read and Review... my sister will love you for it! Thanks.  
  
My G rated Zelda uhh stories by me and Aryll colne 


	3. 4th of July Zelda Beach Party!

Chapter 2: 4th of July Zelda Beach Party!-By Rachel  
  
Disclaimer: Rachel doesn't own any of the Zelda characters. They belong to Nintendo.Nor beanie babies well she does but doesn't, get the picture? Rachel does however her own original characters. Also Epona(Elena (me!) just edited it, okay? Another thing: I don't think Hylians celebrate 4th of July, do they? Oh Link and the gang are 12 years old in this party! Please enjoy.  
  
So far summer had been a blast for Link. Everyday he and his friends (you know, all the girls!) would go to Zora's Domain and go swimming. They would have a lot of fun playing at Lon Lon with all of the animals there too. Exploring the Lost Woods and hanging out at Hyrule Castle, drinking ice-cold lemonade (water for Epona) were also some of their favorite pastimes. One day while at the ranch the thought of Fourth of July came into their heads. Independence Day was coming closer and closer. "We should have a party!" suggested Princess Zelda. "One that will last all day," added Malon excitedly. "Hey!" said Navi, "That's a great idea!" So they began to plan their party. "We should definitely go swimming that day," said Saria. "Yeah!" they all agreed.  
By the end of the day they had it all worked out. Link and Saria would hold the first part of the party in the Kokiri Forest. Everyone was responsible for bringing some kind of food. Malon and Epona were bringing breakfast, Zelda was bringing lunch; Impa, Nabooru, Anju, Nayru, Din, and Farore were also coming too, to have fun and to watch the younger kids, they were bringing dinner; Princess Ruto was bringing refreshments, Link and Saria were bringing desserts, and also Navi and Saria's fairy, Blossom, were doing the decorations. So the plan was that they would have the first part of the party and breakfast at Link's and Saria's house. Then they would go over to Zora's Domain and have lunch and then go swimming. Then they would have dinner at Hyrule Castle and watch the fireworks there. They also decided to make it a slumber party too, so Zelda welcomed all of them to stay the castle.  
There was a knock on Link's door. Link heard Saria shout "Link! It's 8:30am get up! You said you would help me today. Link sighed. It was the day before the party. He had forgotten that he had promised Saria that he would help her make the desserts today. Saria opened the door and waked in. "Hello Navi!" Blossom said. "Hey Blossom!" Navi said back. "All right I'm up," said Link. Saria handed him a basket. "First we are going to collect some fruit, okay?" said Saria. "Fine," he replied. "If we are collecting fruit, can we get a watermelon from your garden?" asked Link "They're my favorite ." he added . "Okay," said Saria, "I love them too ". They spent a hour or two picking all kinds of different fruits like apples, strawberries, raspberries, blackberries, blueberries, peaches, oranges, grapes, cherries, and they got one watermelon from Saria's garden. Some of the fruits they picked were going into pies or cakes, others were just there to eat. While Link and Saria were busy baking, Navi and Blossom were busy decorating. They had hung up all sorts of banners and red, white, and blue decorations between Link's house and Saria's house. When they had finished, Link and Saria had a number of different tasty treats to eat. They made apple, strawberry, blueberry, blackberry, peach, and cherry pies; they had chocolate cake, vanilla cake, strawberry short cake, and other kinds too. They also made some cookies like chocolate chip and oatmeal raisin. Link and Saria also got some different flavors of ice- cream for everyone.  
Link woke up early the next morning ready for the party to start. He got up and went outside and to his surprise saw that Malon and Epona were right outside his house. The party wasn't supposed to start until a hour or so. "Good morning," said Link. "Good morning " said Malon. Epona gave a happy whinny. She was carrying her favorite patriotic beanie baby, Lefty 2000.(She's not a democratic, she likes Lefty because he looks like a horse. He's a donkey.) "I know it's a little early," said Malon, "but I wanted to get breakfast started before everyone else got here. "That's okay ," he told her.  
Epona was carrying almost everything Malon needed to make breakfast. Saria got up and helped them put a large picnic table in front of their houses. Malon began taking out all of the food she had brought. She had eggs, sausages, bread, oatmeal, cereal, bagels, muffins, and of course fresh Lon Lon Milk . "Can you help me cook Saria?" asked Malon. "Sure ," replied Saria. "Thank you ," Malon said. "I'll help Epona set the table." said Link. Epona trotted over to Link with a flag print table cloth Malon had brought in her mouth. Link took hold of one end while Epona held onto the other end and they set it neatly on the table. Then Link set down plates, forks, knifes, spoons, and napkins for everyone.  
Ruto was the next person to come. She had brought all of the drinks with her. "I wasn't sure what everyone liked so I brought different kinds of juices, different kinds of sodas, lemonade, and water," said Ruto. "That's fine," said Link, Malon, and Saria. "Good," she said. Then Zelda and Impa showed up. They were carrying two large picnic baskets and a large blanket. They're for our picnic lunch at Zora's Domain," said Zelda when she saw their puzzled faces. "I'm going to see how the food is coming," said Impa and she walked off to make sure Malon and Saria had not set anything on fire.  
Anju, Nabooru, Nayru, Din, and Farore were the last ones to come. "hey Link!" shouted Nabooru. Anju came over to him and said, "Happy Fourth of July Link ". "Happy Fourth of July to you too," Link said. Link noticed that Nayru was still wearing blue and that Din was still wearing red, but Farore was wearing white instead of green. "We did that so we were red, white, and blue," Farore told him. (Link just noticed that everyone else was wearing at least one thing that was red, white, or blue. He himself was wearing a half red, half blue tunic with a white hood. Epona had a red, white, and blue bow tied around her neck.) "Din and I are also going to have a little show show for you too," Nayru told everyone. "Nayru will sing while I dance," said Din.  
Breakfast was finally done cooking so everyone sat down and helped themselves to everything. When everyone was finished eating they decided to play some games. They also had a two- legged/ four legged race. Epona wanted to race too, so Malon rode her and they walked the whole race because if they had ran the race the would have won. They did end up tying with Link and Zelda though. Link was with Zelda, Saria was with Ruto, Anju was with Nayru, Farore was with Din, and Impa was with Nabooru. Anju had brought her cucoos so they played with them for a while. After that everyone watched Nayru and Din sing and dance.  
Around 12:00pm Ruto led everyone to Zora's River. When they got there Zelda and Impa found a nice grassy area near the water, put down there blanket, and began to get lunch ready. Zelda had made different kinds of sandwiches for everyone. She had turkey sandwiches, ham sandwiches, PB&J sandwiches, tuna fish sandwiches for Ruto,and different kinds of chips. Link and Saria had also brought some of the fruit they had. And Link got his watermelon . .  
After lunch, it was time to go swimming! "Good thing too," Zelda said. "Because it's getting hotter and hotter," said Ruto finishing her sentence. Everyone who needed to, changed into their swimsuits. Obviously, Ruto and Epona didn't need swimsuits. (Here's were I'm going to ramble on about what their swimsuits look like.) Link was wearing a forest green swimsuit, Saria was wearing green tankini with purple stars on it, Navi was wearing a baby blue bikini, Blossom had a light green bikini, Zelda was wearing a lavender tankini with pink hearts on it, Malon was wearing a yellow tankini with red flowers on it that had a rap around skirt, Anju was wearing a blue one piece with yellow butterflies on it, Nayru was wearing an aquamarine bikini, Din was wearing a red bikini top and red board shorts, Farore was wearing a green one piece with sky blue dragonflies on it, Impa was wearing a dark purple bikini, and Nabooru was wearing a gerudo styled bikini. And I, the author (Rachel a.k.a Aryll), was wearing a magenta tankini with purple and blue frogs on it, pink sunglasses, and pink flip-flops.  
Everyone had fun splashing each other and riding on Lord Jabu-Jabu's back. Epona who also wanted to beat the heat, jumped in the water and had fun chasing around a school of fish. "This is so much fun!" shouted Malon. "We should do this more often," said Link. "Definitely," said Zelda.  
The sun began to sink lower and lower behind Death Mountain. The sky began to turn orange, pink, and purple. Everyone had gotten out of the water and dried off. "We better start heading over to Hyrule Castle now," Impa told them. "Yeah," said Zelda. "Bye-bye Jabu-Jabu!" said Ruto and Link together. They packed up everything and began to leave, but Saria shouted, "Wait! Did you hear that?" "Is that...? said Navi. "The Fabulous Five Frog Choir ribbiting the National Anthem!" shouted Link. They stopped to listen to the frogs and when they had finished they said goodbye and continued on to Hyrule Castle.  
When they arrived at Hyrule Castle Zelda led them to a huge room. Inside the room were three large tables. on the first table there was an assortment of different dinner foods like chicken, hamburgers, hot dogs, pizza, pasta, salads, fish, steak, pork chops, and much more. On the second table there were all of the desserts Link and Saria had made. The third was set and ready for everyone to sit down and start eating. "I hope everyone is hungry," said Anju. "Dig in ." said Nabooru happily. Link got one of everything there was and ate until he was stuffed. Malon sat at the end of the table so she could feed Epona carrots and apples. They had gotten some strange looks from the guards when they saw a horse enter the castle. When everyone had had there fill of dinner and desserts Link said, "The fireworks should be starting soon, shouldn't they?" "Yeah, they should be starting soon," said Farore. "Okay," Zelda said "Follow me". She lead them out of the room and down a hallway then into what looked like her bedroom. It was even bigger than the room they were just in. Zelda walked over to one side of the wall where a tapestry was hanging. She lifted up the bottom of the tapestry and began looking around and feeling the wall. Finally she said "A-ah!". Then she pushed hard on to wall and one of the boards fell down to reveal a secret passageway. "I didn't know of that secret," said Impa. "No one does except for me," said Zelda. Everyone had to duck down to get in. Epona just barely fit through. When everyone was in, Zelda fitted the board back into place. Luckily it was flat ground and not stairs so Epona had no trouble walking. Link felt as if the were rising upward. When they came to the end of the passageway they saw a door. Zelda opened it and they found themselves on a large balcony on the top of the highest tower in Hyrule Castle. "I often come up here to watch the sunrise and the sunset," Zelda told them.  
They put down some blankets and chairs and waited for the fireworks to start. They were being shot off from Lake Hylia and were supposed to start at 8:00pm. Then suddenly the sky was filled with an aurora of colors. Link heard Ruto say, "Oooooo" and Nayru say, "aahhhh". He also heard Saria say Pretty!" "Neighhhh," Epona had given an amused neigh. They had all different kinds of fireworks with all different colors. The fireworks went on for about a hour. The Finally was spectacular! The sky was lit up bright with the colors of the rainbow. Then it became a dark, deep blue once again.  
Zelda led them back down the passageway, back to her room. Everyone got ready for bed but they didn't go to sleep yet. First everyone helped make a little bed out of hay and pillows for Epona in the corner. Epona loved it! They played more games and talked. They also watched movies and played video games. They spent several hours watching Link play Kingdom Hearts. He beat Riku, saved Kairi, and finally got Sora to a high enough level to kill Sephiroth! While he was battling him Link would shout, "Die Sephiroth, Die!" And all the girls would cheer him on, "Go Link! Go Link! You can do it!" (I really don't like Sephiroth. He is a good enemy though. But I don't like him because, I don't know if this is true or not , I heard in one of the Final Fantasy games he killed Aeris or in Kingdom Hearts, Aerith. She is one of my favorite characters.) Link also beat Ansem and beat the game. The whole time Link was playing Malon watched and let Link know when he needed to heal himself. (I added that because whenever my friend would play Kingdom Hearts I would let her know when she needed to heal herself.) After that they went on the computer for a while; then Link, Saria, Malon, Zelda, and Ruto went to sleep at 2:00am. They would have stayed up later, but Impa said," 2:00 am is much to late for 12 year olds!" Epona had fallen asleep around 11:00pm. She was a baby after all. She had her Lefty 2000 beanie baby next to her while she slept. Navi and Blossom also went to sleep at the same time as Link and Saria. Impa, Anju, Farore, Nayru, Din, and Nabooru didn't go to sleep until 2:45am. Link fell asleep thinking about the past day. So far that had been the best Fourth of July ever.  
  
The End  
  
Happy Fourth of July Everyone!  
  
Epona(Elena): This has been another great story from Rachel! Please R&R... Read and Review... my sister will love you for it! Thanks. 


	4. Link & Elena

Yes another LINK & Elena?  
  
You(thanks for doing it): This all done by Epona(Elena). Okay. Also I don't own Zelda but a lot of her original characters, short of like myself (say your race or kind please!). Also she is sad cause a web master deleted her hard art work without a single warning! Oh, she is Elena the Hylian (herself with pointed ears). I'm filling in for all Elena, Link, Aryll, Link, Saria, Navi and Sprite. Still trying to get reviews!  
  
Elena: Oh Thank-you bug zapper guy cause you reviewed! And to anyone reading my works! Especially my real friends over more than 1,000 : )!!! I'm a pro at drawing people as fantasy characters!! I've done more than 10 friends. Also thanks to any artist who loved my works. Ask me and I'll post my works on your site! Also I love to draw for people just ask! That web master skiped the details like when Anju skips cooking ingredients. There the review and the cooking is very bad!!!  
  
LINK & Elena? Part 7.826? -By Epona(Elena) Question Answers and Flags!  
  
1. Which Link I'll see next? Depends if people review, no new Link until people review!! Just kidding yeah but maybe I'll put a Link from your story in this story!!!  
  
2. Will Navi live? Again depends if people review  
  
3. If not who will take her place? Again depends if people review  
  
4. Do you want to see the photo? Again depends if people review  
  
5. Why did I write this? Cause I went crazy and wrote and typed most of it in one night!  
  
6. Do you want to see my 73 very good drawings of Legend of Zelda??? Well some are up!  
  
7. Do want know more about me? Go to fictionpress and look me up!  
  
8. Or my pets? Read Tucker and go to Neopets!!  
  
9. Or how many times I've beaten each Zelda? Every game expect four sword ones, twice! I think I have beaten Zelda 3 and up more than 5 times!  
  
10. Have I beaten every Zelda? No, but it isn't my fault I'm poor like Ron from Harry Potter!  
  
New: 1. Why do you think I hate the 1989 cartoon Zelda? Cause it ended and I never saw Link get his kiss!  
  
2. Did you like movies if they freaking loaded!? I will post the Links!!!  
  
3. Why does Elena prefer the IMAC when it likes to freeze on her? Cause I've been a Mac using all my life, my parent's got our 1st comp. a mac when I was six. Also most artist choose macs. A lot of video game designers use macs. I took a Computer Graphics class. I worked with photoshop and Illustrator. The comp. In my class where macs.  
  
4. I've posted a sequel to MM hope you like it the 1st 8 chaps were written when I was 15. I say it's boring but it isn't. Will you review for it? Chapter 3 is up!!  
  
5. What happen in beginning? My mom posted my stories! Way to go mom!  
  
Notes:  
  
Writers Block? Sorry I can't get that cause I have to do is type till I bleed! All stories expect this one are completed in my log books! All are more than 100 pages long in my writing!  
  
E-mail people for me! Like Link I have no time! I soo want his ocarina! I from now on want to have my e-mail answered by Zelda characters er Strong Bad Style! That will be in my new works!  
  
ME: Good-bye!  
  
The end for now .. to be cont. P.S. Please R&R... Read and Review. Thanks.  
  
Next Part: Link's got a Rematch only it's Zelda!!!If you review people!!!!  
  
Link (from my sisters story: 4th of July Zelda Beach Party!) :Wait it's the 4th of July in two days!  
  
ME: So the fireworks hurt my ears!  
  
Saria: Should we give our readers a little of something?  
  
Aryll: Where's the other Links? Like my big brother!  
  
Me: On a fishing trip for the 4th of July! Fine here Zelda from my sisters works read this!  
  
I had over a faded piece of paper!  
  
Zelda Reads:  
  
Why We Should Honor our Flag. "A Flag essay"  
  
by Maria Female age 11 Susan M. Frantz  
  
January 29, 1998  
We should honor our because this is our of our country. The fifty stars on the flag stand for states that we in live and is apart of our country. The thirteen stripes stand for thirteen original colonies which is our country first started out. Colors in flag stand for many things about our country.  
Now lets talk about the pledge. We pledge to the flag because its one of the ways we honor our flag. The pledge was made in a public school. That is why pledge in schools. Most important is the words in it. The word indivisible means we can't spit. The words one nation means we're one country.  
Another is the people who came to this country. When they see the flag they know that they're free. In some countries people tell what be. So people came to our country to be free. People have so many feelings about the flag. Many people come so to get away from war.  
There where some bad times in the Revolutionary War people had to fight for their freedom.They asides the British. One time some people came to our country then a war came and put people into camps.  
  
Everyone is happy expect me. ME: I'm still mad/sad at people who didn't respect my hard works!! Oh again that was really old works!!! Plus I'm writing a PG version of this story!!  
  
Next Part: Link and Links' fishing trip!  
  
The end for now .. to be cont. P.S. Please R&R... Read and Review. Thanks. 


End file.
